Upstage
by Misty Copeland
Summary: Jodys now a principle dancer. But, of course betrayal,injury,and more problems still follow her.Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Jody let out a long sigh and turned to Eva.  
  
"Why does packing have to be so damn hard? I never realized how much shit I brought with me to this dorm."  
  
"Tell me about it". Eva laughed as she stared at the large pile of Jody's things on the floor.  
  
Jonathan wanted them to move out as soon as possible so the dorms could be ready for the next semester. Eva was moving in with her aunt in the Bronx. Jody still didn't know where to go. She was just so excited. She was a principle in a brand new company and she had a date with Charlie that night. Life was good even though she could be potentially stuck out on the streets.  
  
"So.....when is your next practice with ABC?" Jody asked.  
  
"Well, Jonathan wants to get started as soon as possible. I think he said that tomorrow at 6 should be our first practice as a company. Well at least the choral part of the company."  
  
Eva looked a little sad at this. But luckily Jody knew just what Eva needed to hear in order to make her happy again.  
  
"Oh Eva, you're such an amazing dancer. It won't be long before your dancing the part of Odette in Swan Lake" Jody said in a cheerful voice.  
  
She knew how Eva was feeling. How much it would suck to be shoved into a choral during your best years of dancing. Jody was lucky to start out as a principle.  
  
"Thanks, Jo. I needed that. I need as much encouragement as possible. You know, with the fact I'm probably going to be stuck with Jonathan as my company director for the rest of my life."  
  
"Jonathan may be a bit of a prick, but you know that he makes some amazing ballets. It must have been great to dance that part in the workshop."  
  
"Well Cooper's ballet wasn't too shabby either." Eva laughed.  
  
Jody laughed too. Eva might be a tough girl, but she was one of the nicest and best of all the friends that she had ever had. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Cooper Neilson with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Jody!" He said while still grinning "I have some great news!"  
  
"Don't even bother knocking. Just come in whenever you want." Eva grumbled. She found Cooper to be cocky as all hell.  
  
"You must be Eva. That was some amazing dancing out there in Jonathan's ballet"  
  
Eva had to blush. Cooper might be cocky, but he was an amazing dancer and he knew good dancing when he saw it.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly, a little embarrassed that she had been quick to be rude to Cooper as soon as he had gotten into the room. Cooper didn't seem to even remember Eva's first comment, because he quickly turned to Jody.  
  
"I made a few phone calls and it looks like we have a studio to work in. Some old school of dance that shut down a few years ago sold us their studio for real cheap."  
  
"That is really cool Cooper."  
  
"I know. And this means that we can get right down to some new ballets that I had in mind. You know, ballet for the people. I mean, the ballet that we did in the workshop was an excellent piece."  
  
At this point, Eva raised an eyebrow. Of course Cooper thought that the ballet they did in the workshop was excellent. He was the one who had created it!  
  
Cooper continued" And I think that it was so good that we should expand it into a longer feature ballet. We could put in a lot of new scenes and characters. I was thinking of a new scene where you can take a Grande jette from right stage and then follow up with-"  
  
Jody interrupted" Coop, slow down. I still don't even know when or where our first practice will be and you're already throwing steps at me."  
  
"Sorry Jody. But I'm just so excited that this whole thing is really happening. My own company, you and I as the star principle dancers. We make a great team, you know that?"  
  
"Yes Cooper, I do. Now tell me about practice and rehearsals."  
  
"Well, since we have the studio, I want to have a practice tomorrow, just you and me. Then, we can get everyone else in the company to be ready for the first rehearsal in a couple of days."  
  
"Who do we have in the company? So far I only know about you and me."  
  
"Well there are a few people that I took away from Jonathan. I'm still trying to convince Charlie to join. But he's hooked on ABC for some odd reason. I thought that he would jump at the chance to work with someone like me."  
  
That statement made Eva's other eyebrow go up. Jody had to suppress a giggle. But, Cooper could tell that she was trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Coop. Look, pick me up tomorrow when you're ready for practice. Call about 15 minutes before you get here so I can get ready, okay?"  
  
"It sounds like a plan."  
  
There was a knock at that door that looked as if it had startled the jumpy with excitement Cooper.  
  
"Come in!" Jody called, and in popped Charlie, ready with a rose in his hand.  
  
Jody walked over to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"This is for you." Charlie said, motioning to the flower.  
  
"That is so sweet, Charlie. I love it. It's beautiful."  
  
Cooper pushed past Jody and Charlie in the doorway. "I have to go." He mumbled as he stalked away.  
  
"What was that?" Eva asked  
  
"Yeah, my buddy old pal Cooper Neilson isn't going to say hi to me anymore?" Charlie joked.  
  
"I have no idea. Let's just go to the party."  
  
"Do you guys mind if I come with you. I don't have a ride." Eva asked  
  
Jody sneaked a glance at Charlie. She really liked Eva, but she was hoping that she could have more time alone with Charlie. Eva could sense her hesitation and quickly patched up her mistake. She had forgotten that Jody and Charlie were going on an official date.  
  
"On second thought, I think I'll check up on Eric. We can go together. Of course I'm going to have to drive his car since he has that bum foot and everything."  
  
Jody laughed "I guess we'll see you there, Eva" Jody entwined her fingers with Charlie's and led him out the door for their first date. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Jody, how many times do I have to remind you to relax your fingers? Be graceful, don't grab onto the barre like a fish hook." Cooper Neilson said for the fourth time that day to Jody Sawyer.  
  
They were in the new Cooper Neilson Company studio. It was awfully musty, and for some odd and deranged reason, there were mothball scattered in areas of the floor. It was no where near as nice as the American Ballet Academy studios.  
  
"Cooper, I'm trying, but I'm so tired. I was up until four last night looking for an apartment. Jonathan wants us out of the dorms as soon as possible. I'm just so stressed right now." Jody said in a tired voice.  
  
Copper walked over to the CD player near one of the mirrors and shut off the music. He grabbed another disk and set it to a song from the pas de deux in Romeo and Juliet. He walked over to where Jody was standing and grabbed her hand gently.  
  
"Jody you need to stop thinking so hard and just dance." Cooper said as he pulled her into a smooth movement that had her relaxing in an instant.  
  
She just listened to the music and danced. Cooper pulled her into a lift and she couldn't help but smile. She extended her legs and raised her arms gracefully. This was why Jody loved dance. Dance allowed her to loose herself in the music. Any problems could be danced away. Ballet was another world that she could hide in.  
  
The music stopped and Jody turned to Cooper" We do make a great team, don't we?"  
  
Cooper smiled" We can do more of that once you actually COMPLETE your barre exercises.""  
  
Jody sighed and headed back to the barre. She started in first position and started with a clean demi-plie.  
  
"Relax those fingers Jody."  
  
"So how did your first practice with Cooper go?" Eva asked a sweaty Jody outside of the studio. She had promised to go to lunch with Jody so they could discuss how their lives as professional ballet dancers were going.  
  
"It went fine, except that Cooper was on my back about every little thing. I honestly think that he's tougher than my ABA teachers." Jody sighed. This day couldn't get anymore demanding.  
  
"Jody, you have to expect company life to be a bit more difficult than pre professional training." Eva laughed.  
  
"Just forget about it. How did practice go for you?''  
  
"Good but, I got a call from my mom today. She that my ex-fiancé was back around asking where I was. She says that I should visit and take care of it. He won't leave her alone until he talks to me. I talked to Jonathan about it and he says that I could easily take a weekend off ass long as I'm back by Monday."  
  
"God, things aren't going well for us are they?"  
  
"I guess not, but that's the life of a ballerina, aint it?"  
  
Jody turned onto the next street that held the little Irish restaurant that they were stopping at. She heard Eva give a little gasp, but he was already there by the time she turned to ask what she was surprised about.  
  
"Eva, where have you been?" A tough looking guy demanded.  
  
"Look, Jay, you can't just come around here. I was going to go home next weekend to visit." Eva huffed.  
  
It didn't take Jody long to know who this Jay was. He was Eva's ex fiancé here in New York to mess with Eva. Why couldn't things be normal just for two seconds? 


	3. Chapter Three

Jay looked Eva straight in the eyes"Eva, I've missed you so much. Since you left, all I've thought about is you. I feel real bad about how things had to end for us, I want things to be the way that they were."  
  
Eva glared at him"things can never be the way that they were. I can't trust you. Has that bitch dumped already that you feel the need to come crawling back after you made a fool of me?"  
  
"It's not like that anymore. Be with me Eva. I dumped her because I realized that I needed you more than her. Please, take me back."  
  
"It's not gonna work. You had your chance and you blew it. I have a new life now. I'm not gonna give up my job, the thing that I worked so hard for, just so you can be at peace with what you did to me."  
  
Eva grabbed Jody's arm and led her away. Jody looked back to see the anger fill up Jay's face.  
  
"You are gonna regret this, Eva. I swear to it. You're gonna want me." Jay screamed at the top of his lungs, making passersby stare with solemn faces.  
  
Jody was about to head into the restaurant, but Eva gave her a stern look.  
  
"We can't let him follow us. We have to try and loose him. Is there a cop nearby?"  
  
Jody scanned the crowds of people hurrying off to work after their lunch breaks. This was New York City; it shouldn't be hard to find a cop. Suddenly, she spotted an overweight cop prowling the street. He was the stereotype of a cop; he had a large coffee in one hand and a doughnut in the other.  
  
"SIR!!" Jody yelled" OVER HERE!"  
  
The cop ignored them until Eva threw in some cries of needed assistance. The cop glanced over and saw that they were trying to get his attention. He trotted over with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?''  
  
Eva decided to take care of the talking." There is this guy, officer. He won't leave us alone. I'm afraid that he will follow me and find out where I live. Please help; I don't know how to get of him."  
  
Jody decided to add in an extra charm to seal the deal" He's been harassing us. I'm really worried."  
  
The cop turned around" Can you point him out for me?'' Jody guided a knowing finger towards Jay. The cop just nodded as he contemplated on what to do.  
  
"Where exactly are you girls headed? I know that it's the usual lunch hour, but it would be best if you just went back to your place of work. I can escort you. If he's smart, he won't follow you when I'm here because most of his type knows that the cops mean business. When you leave your work building, try to leave with a crowd of friends and wear a sort of disguise, maybe like a hat of something, nothing to obvious of you'll be too easy to be picked out. It might be even better if you can leave with a boyfriend or male friend. That will intimidate him."  
  
"Thanks so much." Eva said politely, in a tone that Jody had never heard from her.  
  
The Cop nodded and led them off. Jody looked back and saw Jay start to follow them again. She saw Jay look towards the cop. When he saw him, Jay ducked off into an alley. But Jody knew that this wasn't the last of Jay. He would be back. What if Jay decide to bother her too just because she was connected to Eva? She hoped that Cooper or Charlie could walk her home tonight. But, wait, she didn't have a home. Who could she stay with? Just her luck, she didn't have a place to stay and she had a creepy stalker on her back. It's just another day in the life of Jody Sawyer. 


	4. Chapter Four

'Back so soon, Jody? I thought Jonathan used to always get on your case when you had fast-food." Cooper laughed as Jody walked into the studio.  
  
'Stalker troubles. Couldn't eat a thing. You don't have snack machines in this place by any chance do you?" She asked, her stomach grumbling furiously.  
  
Cooper gave her a stern look, as if confused by the English language. When he saw that she wasn't playing around, his face grew more serious and dark. "What went on Jody? What happened?"  
  
Jody looked down at her feet, ashamed that she couldn't be strong about this. Cooper didn't need to see her in her weak state again, the state that had told her to sleep with him on their un-official first date. She led him to two chairs facing a window looking out onto the street.  
  
Cooper searched her eyes. He was really worried about Jody. To him, she seemed like a little girl lost in the big city without her parents. He almost felt like it was his job to look out for her.  
  
Jody began the story about Jay. She ended with the part about needing someone to walk her home, hopefully a male "companion".  
  
Cooper laughed at this part. 'Of course I'll walk you home, Jody. You don't even need to ask."  
  
Jody smiled. Cooper wasn't a bad guy at all. He was just a bit miss-guided at times, that's all.  
  
"You think that we should get back to work then?' Cooper asked playfully.  
  
Jody nodded and she headed towards studio A, the biggest studio in the whole place. Cooper followed behind her, as if protecting her from anyone else that tried to threaten her.  
  
The barre felt smooth under her fingertips. Cooper walked over to the CD player and played P.Y.T's 'And we're dancing'. It was one of her favorite songs. As she and Cooper went into their demi-plies, she imagined that all her dancing friends were in the studio at that very moment, dancing with her. Eric wasn't checking out Charlie's ass for once, but was dipping into a beautiful exercise. Charlie was smiling at Jody. Maureen was there too, with her long flowing lines. The best was Eva, her natural talent pouring out of her like a waterfall of graceful beauty.  
  
Jody shook the image from her head and focused on her turn-out. Cooper glanced over at her every once and a while to check that she was doing everything correctly.  
  
Jody didn't even focus on his suggestions. She forgot about her troubles, the stalker and her homelessness. She lost herself in the dance once again. She not only flowed to the music; she became the music.  
  
Cooper stopped his mouth and just starred at her.  
  
'You found it again Jody. You look so- I don't know, just keep dancing.'  
  
Cooper plopped down on the floor and watched her steadily for half-an-hour. Jody just danced the way she felt. 


End file.
